Skirmish 07: Windmill Plaza
Story Topography Landmarks and Street Names You will now be briefed on the operation "We've received intelligence reporting Imperial activity in the area. This is your starting position. Sweep in quickly and drive their strike force back. Your objective is to occupy their base camp. Good luck." Strategy 1-turn strategy. Deploy Alicia, Largo, Rosie, and deploy 3 more Scouts. *(2 CP) Use the first 2 CPs on the Edelweiss and move it straight forward, using it's turn to fire a mortar directly at the Shocktrooper, consequently killing the sniper in the process. *(1 CP) That out of the way, use a Scout (preferably not your best), move up to the Edelweiss and fire a rifle grenade at the scout next to the enemy tank. This Scout will probably not see any more use. So you can end it's turn anywhere you want. *(1 CP) Move a second Scout right in front of the sandbags in front of the tank and fire a rifle grenade to the Trooper standing next to the AT Cannon, the enemy Tank has MG pointed backwards so it is safe. End turn. *(1 CP) Move a third Scout next to the second Scout, if the Trooper managed to dodge the rifle grenade, you can fire another one from here or simply gun him down, then end the third Scout's turn behind the supply trucks behind the enemy tank. The tank MG cannot get you from here. *(1 CP) Move your last Scout next to your third Scout. End turn. If everything goes well from here, you will have at least one grenade here, if you don't, restart mission. Your two best Scouts should both be in the safety of the back of the supply truck here. *(1 CP) Use one AP on the Scout that has a grenade. Move straight ahead from here veering to the left of the cobblestone walkway, staying far away from the enemy Assault on the right, there is one mine that you need to avoid that is close to the AT Cannon on the left. You should be able to reach the flag on this AP bar, but instead go to the sandbag behind the crouching sniper and throw your grenade at him. *(1 CP) Use your other Scout that's still at the supply truck, follow the same route as that last Scout, stopping right next to each other, and fire on the AT Cannon. If you have a grenade, use that instead. *(1 CP) Fire on the cannon using your rifle making sure your other Scout is close enough to support you. *(1 CP) (Do the same until it dies, it should already be dead by now) Take the flag. First turn victory. Deploy Alicia, Largo and Rosie. Requires all of Alicia's potentials. * (5 CP) Use the orders Defense Boost, Damage Boost and Awaken Potential on Alicia. * (1 CP) Select Alicia, run her up the right, past the shock trooper and towards the midway camp. With any luck, Double movement will activate just as she enters the small grassy area, and you can run her up the street towards the base camp. Throw a grenade at the entrenched sniper and end your turn. * (1 CP) Select Alicia again, and shoot the AT Cannon. Damage boost should allow you to kill it in one burst, but if not, you have more CP as backup. Take that camp! Much better 1 turn victory. Deploy Alicia, Largo, Rosie and your favourite scout. You should have 10 CP, and at least Gallian A10 rifles on your scouts and preferably a Lancaar SH-M10(Mortar lance) on Largo. Position Largo on the top left, followed by Alicia and your scout behind and next to him. * (3 CP) Run Largo up to the crouching Shocktrooper and CP Sniper, aim between them and kill both with a single mortar. Run as far as you can after, don't worry about interception fire from the CP Scout. Use your 2nd CP to mortar the CP scout and run as close to the tank as you can. Use your 3rd CP to get behind the tank and near the edge of the building and mortar the radiator to one-shot the tank. Leave Largo once the tank is destroyed. * (2 CP) Run Alicia up to Largo, but do not run all the way. Keep a lookout for the CP Sniper on the roof northwest of the truck and aim for a headshot. With a Gallian A10 you only need 2 shots to kill and have 7 shots in your rifle. After he's down, run as far as you can and use your 5th CP to run midway between where you stopped and the enemy camp and use your rifle grenade on the crouching CP Shocktropper. After which run up to the base and position yourself within the sandbag perimeter next to the Sniper or next to the AT Cannon if possible. * (2 CP) Run your other scout the same path Alicia took. Use your 7th CP to rifle grenade the same CP Shocktrooper to kill him and position him next to Alicia facing the Sniper within the sandbag perimeter of the enemy camp. * (3 CP) Select either Alicia or your other scout and fire at the crouching Sniper. The combined Friend attack yields 14 hits which is more than sufficient to kill the Sniper(save before you attempt this because the Sniper occasionally evades). Use your 9th CP to select the same scout as your 8th CP and target the AT Cannon. The AT Cannon needs 15 hits to explode, and your 9th CP will yield 14 hits. Use your last CP on the unused scout from the 8th and 9th CPs and target the AT Cannon. Destroy it, and capture the base. Much better 1 turn victory because of tank kill and 4 enemy leaders. If you don't miss any shots in between and don't have to load up a save, it takes less than 5 minutes for this run. And for the actual mission, you'll have 12 CP, meaning you can deploy another scout to take out the crouching CP Lancer next to the CP Shocktrooper with a triple Friend attack. Rewards Easy Difficulty= |-| Normal Difficulty= |-| Hard Difficulty= |-| Expert Difficulty= Aftermath Notes/Trivia * You can use this map for fast XP- and Dct.-farming. Just use Defense and Caution on Alicia, run through the street without stopping, throw a grenade at the sniper, shoot the cannon at the head and take the flag. (Use a rifle with a high firepower like the '''Gallian-A10 '''to kill the cannon with one shot or simply shoot the cannon twice. If you moved Alicia efficiently, there should be enough CP.) Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:VC1 Skirmish Missions Category:Missions